megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Priestess Arcana
The Priestess Arcana, also known as the High Priestess Arcana is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Portrayed as an old woman with a closed book, the Priestess Arcana is a symbol of hidden knowledge or other untapped power, wisdom, female mystery and magic when it appears in tarot readings. Gameplay-wise, the Personae of the Priestess Arcana are commonly Personae associated with healing and support attributes. Appearances *''Persona 3'' *''Persona 3: FES'' *''Persona 4'' Profile ''Persona The Priestess Arcana is represented by Maki Sonomura (better known as "Mary".) ''Persona 3 The Priestess Arcana Social Link is represented by Fuuka Yamagishi, a student of Gekkoukan High School and a member of SEES. the Protagonist can initiate the Social Link flag after joining one of the Culture Clubs. Furthermore, the Protagonist must also max-out his 'Courage' Characteristics parameters before initiating the Social Link. The Priestess Arcana Social Link powers up everytime the Protagonist interacts with Fuuka, where he helps tastes Fuuka's horrible cooking, as well as helping her understanding her insecurities of being a load to others and her confusion upon her lack of interests in more 'feminie' hobbies. Upon completing the Social Link, Fuuka will give the Protagonist her custom-made earphones, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Priestess Arcana, Scathach. The Priestess Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Fuuka Yamagishi. ''Persona 3: FES'' The Priestess Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Personae, High Pixie was added in the Priestess Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 4'' The Priestess Arcana Social Link is represented by Yukiko Amagi, a classmate of the Protagonist in Persona 4. The Social Link is automatically created storyline-wise when the Investigation Team plans a stake-out on Kanji Tatsumi. In the events of the Social Link, Yukiko exclaims her wish of leaving Yasoinaba to the Protagonist, but feels that she cannot cover her daily expenses while living alone, particularly her meals. Due to this, she plans to cook for herself, but at the same, is unable to do so due to her horrible cooking skills. As such, the Protagonist is used as a guinea pig to taste her cooking. Several of the Protagonist responses regarding Yukiko's cooking, are also based on the Protagonist' 'Courage' status parameters; the higher his 'Courage' is, the better answers the Protagonist can gain access. Leveling the Priestess Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Yukiko to learn her distinct follow-up move, Fan Assault, where Yukiko delivers a powerful assault on an active enemy, with 100% critical rate and Dizzy status. However, the Protagonist must first struck down a target first. Later, as the Protagonist interacts with Yukiko, Yukiko realizes that she actually cared for her family inn the most, and her urge of leaving Inaba was actually just an escape of facing the burden of inheriting the inn. By the end of the Social Link, Yukiko decides not to leave Yasoinaba, but to inherit the Inn and continue her family's legacy. Having a change in her psyche and finally finding her resolution, Yukiko's Persona, Konohana Sakuya transfigures into Amaterasu. Completing the Priestess Arcana Social Link also bestows the Protagonist the Ultimate Form of the Priestess Arcana, Scathach. List of Personae of the Priestess Arcana ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Category: Priestess Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4